


Supermarket Flower

by FlightlessAngels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, Yuta is just briefly mentioned, angst here and there, some swearings tho, we need more dojaeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngels/pseuds/FlightlessAngels
Summary: "If you ever fall in love, you only fall for one. Don't give away your heart to many, my dear. Because when you do, they will only tear it more. And you will tear theirs."Five year old Taeyong didn't understand what his mother meant. It was years later that it finally hit him.





	Supermarket Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just casually dropping a random dojaeyong fic, nothing much. This fic is short, only with two parts (maybe three) soooo yeah. Hope you guys do enjoy, there might be more angst in the next part but ehh *shrugs* me being me I might throw a whole lot of fluff.

Taeyong was five when he was told that he could only love a person unconditionally.

 

He remembered that night when he heard the shouting, the screams of his parents. It was beyond his bed time but there he was, little Taeyong being mounted by the thick blankets and streams of tears went down his chubby cheeks.

He didn't remember what they were yelling about. It was all a blur. But what he did remember was the way he clutched tightly to his bunny doll, forcing himself to close his eyes and sleep but the volume outside his bedroom got louder and louder as the minutes passed. His tiny heart prayed for anyone, just _anyone_ to stop it.

Maybe it was one of the neighbours that came and complained to them about the noise or maybe they just got tired. It was two in the morning when it became silent. He watched the clock ticked by the seconds and his hammering heart had become calmer. The oak door creaked quietly and soft footsteps deafened by the socks made their way to his bed. He felt the bed dipped but he kept his eyes still on the clock.

"Taeyong, my baby." The hushed voice broke his reverie as he set his big doe eyes to the owner, looking at her blankly.

The woman pulled him up to her chest and wrapped her arms around the little boy. Taeyong only tightened his hold onto the plush toy. It was quiet, only the sounds of their steady breathing and the ticking of the clock. His heavy eyes was droopy and he was about to give in to the sleep when a sob broke from above. He felt his hair went wet and the hitching of the breath was becoming worse but he stayed there and waited.

"He left us. He left us." She repeated the same words like a chant, heavy sobbing and hiccups filled in between. Taeyong could only close his eyes and listened to his mother. _Who?_ he wanted to ask but he knew better than to question it then. Her long feminine fingers caressed his small cheeks and made him face her properly. 

It was dark but his night light helped him to see the state she was in. Her face was tears streaked; hair a bit out of place here and there but his mother still looked as beautiful as ever. What caught his attention was the gold band that was supposed to be wrapped around her fourth finger was nowhere to be seen.

"Taeyong, my darling, my love. If you ever fall in love, you only fall for one. Don't give away your heart to many, my dear. Because when you do, they will only tear it more. And you will tear theirs. Do you understand?" She whispered to him, voice so gentle it could lull him to sleep.

Five year old Taeyong could only nod. He couldn't understand why he can't love for many but for the sake of his mother, he agreed.

 

Taeyong was eight when he first met Doyoung and Jaehyun.

 

His mother had dragged him to the playground near their house, claiming that he needed to socialise with people other than his books at home. Short limbs tried to protest by flailing everywhere but the petite lady still carried him all the way to their destination. Some people looked at them, eyes silently judging but his mother didn't care. Her son needed some socialising and that was what she was going to give him.

He stood there at the middle of the playground awkwardly. Other children went around the place; down the slide, walking through the wooden bridge, riding the see-saw in pair. He wanted to join the children playing as well but he didn't know how. Taeyong was about to stomp his way back to his mother and demand to bring him back home at once when a loud banter between two boys caught his attention.

They were slightly smaller in size compared to him, maybe a year or two younger. One of them wore a blue shirt while the other had a bucket hat sat on top of his head. The boy in the blue shirt had tears in his eyes and the other was pouting with a slight guilt painted on his. Sitting between them both was a toy figurine with an arm disassembled from its body.

Taeyong contemplated whether he should come between them both and ask what the matter was when the boy in blue suddenly cried. Loudly. He cried even louder when the other tried to calm him down.

"Jaehyunnie, hyung is sorry. Hyung didn't mean to." When the smaller didn't stop crying, he cried as well.

Taeyong looked around to see if their parents are nearby but none of the adults approached them. He assumed that these two boys came there together without their parents. Taking matters into his own hands, Taeyong stride towards both crying boys and picked up the broken toy silently. They were still crying, face wet with snot and tears and he grimaced a bit in the inside.

He fiddled around with the arm, trying his best to piece it back together and with a final click put the toy back in place. The boys stopped crying when he put the toy back between them and observed both of the boys' face. They stared at Taeyong in adoration and awe. Taeyong just smiled back at them and proceed to pull out a packet of tissues from his grey pants.

He felt satisfied when both of the boys' faces were clean and dry, thanks to his skilful hands when it comes to cleaning. Both of the kids were still in daze when he pocketed back the tissues and Taeyong felt awkward as ever. The eyes that bore into him was making him uncomfortable so he took a few steps back and decided to go find his mother.

Just as he was about to walk, they jumped and hug Taeyong tightly, causing the three of them to fall down. He groaned due to the pain and opened his eyes to find both of them smiling.

"Thank you, hyung" They cried.

He learned that the boy in blue was Jaehyun and the one with the bucket hat was Doyoung. Apparently, Doyoung wanted to play with the figurine but Jaehyun refused to share, causing them to fight over the poor toy and accidently detach its arm. They followed him around like little ducklings that whole afternoon with the figurine forgotten at the spot they left. Taeyong never felt happier.

The next day, Taeyong came up to his mother and quietly asked if it’s okay for him to go to the playground. She gave him an incredulous look, obviously taken aback by the sudden change of behaviour. But seeing him grinning so widely, she grinned back and git ready.

 

Taeyong was twelve when he had a family.

 

Since the figurine incident, Doyoung and Jaehyun had been attached to Taeyong like glue. No that the older minded. They would always meet up at the playground and when they found out they lived in the same area, they decided to go to each other's houses and spend time there. Their parents even knew each other which led to impromptu sleep overs once in a while.

One night, they decided that they'll sleep at Taeyong's house since his mother said she wanted some company. It was always so quiet around their house with only the two of them. Taeyong wasn't much of a talker himself and that added the silence they were already drowned with. Both Jaehyun's and Doyoung's parents didn't mind, in fact thought it was pleasant to have the house for themselves for once in a while. There was a teasing gaze that Taeyong's mother sent them when they were at the door front, only to be replied with shy glances and laughters.

They played monopoly at the living room with some cookies and milk that Taeyong's mother had set aside with. The single mother would laugh every time Doyoung persuade Taeyong to not buy the land with his little sidekick Jaehyun working his tongue. Of course, the older would relent as he has a weak spot for both boys' pouting face and let them do whatever they asked him to do. It was an amusing sight.

His mother laughed out loud, teary eyes and face red but Taeyong didn’t mind. If anything, he was glad to see his mother’s lips stretched so widely since it's been so long.

The rest of the night was then spent by watching all the series of Jurassic Park. Doyoung was so obsessed with dinosaurs that he actually pleaded them to watch.His mother sat in the middle along with Jaehyun while Doyoung and Taeyong sat at either side of them. They wrapped themselves with blankets and mugs of hot chocolate were placed on the coffee table while they cuddled up on the tiny sofa.

Jaehyun would hide his face in Taeyong's shoulder whenever a dinosour appeared claiming, "It's ugly and I can't stand ugly things." Taeyong and his mother only chuckled and Doyoung rolled his eyes, sassily replying, "Then I wonder how you can stand yourself."

It was passed their bedtime and Taeyong's mother hurried them to brush their teeth and sent the boys to bed as she would be in trouble if their parents found out they stayed up late. Taeyong's bed was a bit small but able to fit the three of them to move around. Both of the younger boys asked Taeyong to lie in the middle and the set themselves beside him.

The ticking of the clock and the buzzing of the humidifier at the corner f the room was slowly lulling Taeyong to sleep. Just as his eyes was about to droop completely, a small "Hyung," woke him up in an instant.

"Yes, Doyoung?" He asked sleepily.

"Oemma said I shouldn't ask you this but I'm just so curious." Knowing Doyoung, the boy was always curious of everything.

"What is it, Doyoungie?"

"Hyung, where's your appa?"

The twist of air in the room was detectable. It was heavy and cold, making both Doyoung and Jaehyun to sit up and look at their hyung worriedly when the older didn’t reply. Taeyong had his eyes closed, breath steady as the younger ones watched him silently.

He pulled himself up against the headboard, eyes slowly opened and he saw Doyoung furrowing his eyebrows and a frowning Jaehyun. He smiled kindly, hands fiddled with the thick blanket that was supposed to warm them. Taeyong only felt cold at that moment.

"Hyung's appa...is gone." Voice soft, eyes casted downwards.

"Gone? Did he- " He cut off the younger by shaking his head.

_How Taeyong badly wished he was._

"No, Jaehyun. He left. Hyung's appa left me and eomma."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know." He whispered. The three of them stayed there in the dark, the light from the streets outside illuminated what's left inside the room.

He remembered asking his mother the very same question. "Mama, where's papa?" He remembered how his mother broke down and hugged him tight, shielding his face from the surrounding. He remembered when his mother set him down at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee for her and hot milk for Taeyong. His mother looked so broken, so vulnerable that a slightest touch on her delicate skin she could crumble into pieces.

They talked for a few of hours; mostly his mother did the explanation. How his father had fell for another person, how he couldn't choose between his mother and the new comer. Taeyong sat there with his feet dangling, watching his mother carefully. Her eyes were bloodshot and her tear stained cheeks were like tattooed to her face. She looked broken.

That day, seven year old Taeyong learnt that sometimes love can hurt someone.

The recollection of the bitter memory had Taeyong's heart squeeze in pain. It took his mother years to finally be where she was right then. There were days where she wouldn't smile, didn't even talk to him but Taeyong understood. He approached her when she went silent, starting silly conversations just to see his mother smile again. It was a lot of work but she got there. She was getting better.

He was pulled forward and arms started wrapping around his skinny body. He didn't realise he was crying until he felt Doyoung thumbed away the tears that left his eyes, swiftly making their way down his cheeks. Jaehyun had his face hidden at the joint between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry, hyung." Doyoung's voice was heavy and Taeyong could see he was holding a sob back.

"Why are you apologising?" He laughed a bit weakly.

"Because I made you sad."

The boy's eyes turned glassy with tears that were about to burst at any moment. Taeyong smiled, chest warmed by the answer and carded his hand through Dayoung's soft locks while his other hand was occupied by patting Jaehyun's back. He felt his jumper went damp and his arm reciprocated the hug the youngest gave him.

"I promise to never leave you, hyung. I promise we'll stay together forever." Jaehyun mumbled low but Taeyong still caught them. He pulled the smaller back, giving him small smile.

"Me too, hyung. Because you're our family and family never leave each other behind. Hyung and hyung's eomma are our family now." Doyoung held onto his and and Taeyong felt the corner of his lips curled.

They tangled themselves under the blankets that night. The bed was small but they didn't mind. At least they got an excuse to hug their beloved hyung till the sun greeted them in the morning sky.

 

Taeyong was seventeen when he first had his heart broken.

 

Weekends had always been their favourite days since it’s the only time the three of them could spend time together to the fullest. The January weather was annoyingly cold but they didn’t mind since sweaters and hoodies are acceptable to wear at those times.

Jaehyun was lying on the soft mattress of Doyoung's bed, eyes on his phone while he scrolled through his twitter timeline. The boring timeline brought a huff out of Jaehyun, rolling his body in the process and laid on his stomach. His eyes found themselves on the owner of the room, eyes perched in glasses as he diligently wrote notes at his study table near the corner of the room.

The window provided honey coloured light to dance around the spacious room, illuminating Doyoung's focused face. Jaehyun noted how soft the edges of his nose, lips tucked between his bunny teeth as pretty eyes trained on the papers in front of him. Puberty had done a number of jobs on Doyoung and Jaehyun appreciated every bit of it. He held his breath as he silently observed his hyung.

Their moment of solace was cut short when they heard the front door opened harshly and a loud "Hi, Mrs Kim!" resonated through the narrow corridor. The thump of rushed footsteps became louder and the door to Doyoung’s room was pushed open only to reveal Taeyong with his dishevelled hair. The older was panted and both Doyoung and Jaehyun exchanged curious glances, confused at Taeyong’s state.

"Did a dog chase you or something?" Doyoung tried to tame his hair, gently combing his hand through the midnight locks. Jaehyun's heart squeezed at the sight.

“Yah, a simple hello would be nice.” Taeyong chided back.

When the other was satisfied with Taeyong’s hair, Taeyong pushed both of the younger ones onto the bed causing them to ungracefully sat with a loud thud. He took a deep breath, eyes fluttering open to show his obsidian deer like eyes and a smile made its way through his plump pink lips. Doyoung's heart stopped at the sight while Jaehyun had a dazed look.

While Doyoung had gone through his puberty with charisma and confidence, Taeyong had his with ambrosial and elegance. His jaw was prominent, eyes as dark as the night sky and beauty speaks all over his face. Jaehyun didn't realise this until he looked closely at Taeyong during one night of their sleep overs.

Taeyong had slept first, Doyoung following him in a toll and left Jaehyun all awake in the dark. His dark hair formed a halo around his head as he breathes quietly, sleeping in peace. The moonlight that radiates his face makes him more unearthly, ethereal possessed in him. Jaehyun had stayed up all night, watching closely at his two hyungs, heart hammering while his mind was swallowed in insecurities.

That night was the longest night he ever felt.

His attention was brought back when he heard Taeyong snapping his fingers in front of his face. The older giggled, finding Jaehyun adorable at the moment. He looked at his right and Doyoung looked at him in a judging manner.

"What?" He dumbly asked.

"Taeyong hyung have been snapping his fingers like a maraca in front of you and you look as if you're being paralysed by the aliens. Glad that they sent you back." Jaehyun pushed Doyoung's shoulder while muttering a small shut up with cheeks coloured in a pretty pink.

"So...as I was saying, I have news."

The two of them shared a look, not knowing what was to come and looked back at the older.

"What is it, hyung?" Doyoung asked.

"Yuta asked me out." Taeyong beamed.

There was a pause.

"Yuta? As in Nakamoto Yuta the football captain?" Doyoung voiced lowly.

"Yes! That Yuta!"

Silence flooded the room as Taeyong looked at the boys in front of them expectantly. But the two only replied him with blank faces. His smile started to turn into a small frown when neither of them gave him a feedback. He sensed the air getting thicker as they stayed quiet.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are guys not saying anything?" He chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure it's him, hyung? I mean, I heard that he's going out with that tall dude. Hansol- was it his name?" Doyoung asked Jaehyun. The other nodded back.

"What are you talking about? He asked me when I was on my way to lab yesterday. He even gave me his number."

"Okay, but are you sure he isn't pranking you? Because as far as I know, he didn’t even spare you a look let alone talk to you. And all of the sudden, he’s asking you out. Something’s not right here if you ask me." Doyoung shrugged.

It felt like a jab in Taeyong’s heart upon hearing what Doyoung just said. He ran all the way there just to tell them about the happy news and here he was, being questioned by the spectacled guy. His blood pumped through his veins, eyes burned looking at Doyoung.

True to Doyoung's words, Yuta had not been paying any attention to Taeyong. It was a one way admiration, with Taeyong constantly ogling over the Japanese guy from a far. The younger thought it was just a mere silly crush so he let the older be, blabbering through their lunch time with 'Yuta this' or 'Yuta that'. Of course, he did felt annoyed whenever Taeyong opened his mouth only to speak of his crush yet he knew it wasn't his place to be jealous. He didn't have the right to be.

Taeyong turned his head to Jaehyun, hoping for some support from him.  Jaehyun gulped, sparing a quick glance at Doyoung. The other was still staring at the older, daring with his eyes. He shifted his eyes back to his hyung that was visibly frowning.

"I mean, I have to agree with Doyoung hyung. It's a bit weird for him to ask you out so suddenly hyung." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Taeyong’s betrayed eyes.

Taeyong couldn't believe his ears. Not only one, but both of his best friends actually questioned his date validity. Both of his hands slowly formed into fists and his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"I…can’t believe you guys. And here I thought you two would be happy for me." He spat.

A tear slid down his cheek and Taeyong already had his body turned to the door. Alarm bells went off in both of Doyoung's and Jaehyun's mind and with a swift move, they got off the bed. Doyoung took a hold on Taeyong's arm, forcing the older to face him but he was only greeted with more tears on the latter's face.

"Hyung, wait- We didn't mean -" Taeyong yanked his arm off from Doyoung's grip and glared at the both of them. When they stayed silent, hearts broke seeing that they made their hyung cried, Taeyong made his way out of the room.

"Fucking hell." Jaehyun muttered when he heard the front door slammed.

 

The cold wind sent tiny kisses all over his face and Taeyong could feel his face going number by the seconds. The temperature could be around ten degrees yet it doesn't matter how low the temperature was, he was never made for the cold. He was standing near a coffee shop that he and the boys would always go after school, well mainly Taeyong was the one who dragged them saying that he needs hot chocolate or he would freeze to death.

The memories of that afternoon brought pain to his chest and a slight guilt sat at the pit of his stomach. He understood that Doyoung and Jaehyun were worried for him, it's his first date after all but he was older than them, he could handle it. He cried while he got ready for the evening, the feeling of betrayal sunk all the giddiness he had that morning. Yuta was kind, he would never do any harm to Taeyong.

Or so he thought.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, in the cold with no source of warmth except for his pair of gloves. The drop of temperature could be felt with clouds forming after air he breathed out and his while body was starting to shake. Pulling back the sleeves of his coat and sweater, he could feel his metal watch biting cold on his pale skin. Nine o'clock.

They were supposed to meet at seven thirty.

His long fingers pocketed out his black smart phone from dark jeans and tapped across the smooth glass, searching for the contact. When the screen showed it was dialling the number, he quickly placed the gadget to his ear. At the sound of the monotonous operator’s voice, Taeyong started to feel suffocated. He tried calling again and again and again.

But no one answered.

 

 

How pathetic.

The wooden seat of the swing was cold, adding it to the metal chains that that had his fingers turned white and numb. The park was silent with only the sounds of faint cars from the streets nearby. Of course, children wouldn't be here running around now would they. What time was it? Ten? Twelve? He lost count of the hours.

He could feel how his eyes were swollen, thanks to the endless hours of crying alone in the dark. He cheeks were pink along with the tips of his nose and ears but he just sat there. Alone. Taeyong couldn't believe how pitiful his life could be. His first ever date with the man of his dreams turned out to be a big joke. He laughed at the thought.

What hurt his ego more was the fact that Doyoung was right. It was too good to be true. What did he expect from the hot stuff of the school to suddenly like him back? This wasn't the some teenage girl Friday fairy tales he saw in the movies. This was the reality. And it slapped Taeyong hard in the face.

His eyes were getting droopy and the cold was making him exhausted. What a nice Saturday night to wallow himself in pity in an empty park. There could be drunkards nearby him but he didn't care. He was tired and all he wanted to do right then was to sleep.

Eventually, his body gave in to the slumber that was hooked to him for the past hour and slowly his body slid down the swing. He braced himself for the cold hard ground to hit him but it didn't come. Instead, he felt as if he was floating, warm touches were given all around his face with soft whispers intertwined in the biting air. The last thing he could hear was people talking at the background and everything went black.

 

It was warm.

There was weight around his waist with another under his head. Soft breathings filled his ears as he slowly blinking away the sleep out of his eyes. He realised that he was piled under thick blankets and sheets that was almost about everything in his house had. He was about to pull himself up when the grip around his petite body was tightened slightly, caging him in the strong embrace of balminess.

The morning light found its way through his dark curtains helped him see what was around him and he realised it was a mistake for him to wake up. It hit Taeyong that the arm that had him in place was Doyoung's and _boy did that kid had a strong grip._ He shifted his head when he also realised that he was sleeping on Jaehyun's arm that was sleeping soundly facing him. Doyoung had his face buried in Taeyong's shoulder; the air he exhaled brought shivers to his spine.

His heart palpated in his chest so loudly that he was afraid that the two of them would hear it. As if heavens heard his prayers, someone's alarm went off - probably Doyoung's since the guy always wake up in an ungodly hours in the morning, and the two sleeping boys groaned at the unpleasant sound of Hitchhiker's deafening tunes. Who in the world sets an EDM song for an alarm? Only Doyoung would.

Dayoung stuffed his face further in the older’s neck while Jaehyun moved his free arm so it rested on top of Doyoung's on Taeyong's waist. The scene might be undeniably adorable to a stranger’s eyes but the strawberry faced Taeyong was struggling to wiggle his way out. When the song became too unbearable, too annoying for the sake of their sane minds, Doyoung blindly search for his phone by patting around the blankets.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it so with heavy limbs and eyes Doyoung sat up and search for it at the other side of the bed. He carefully stretched his long legs over his two lying best friends while grumbling under his breath. He found the phone - which he placed on top of the dresser the night before, swiped the alarm off and shuffled back to bed, dumping his body next to Taeyong again. Doyoung wasn't conscious enough to catch Taeyong watching all of his movements. He was dead beat tired and sleeping in was what he aimed for that day.

Taeyong didn't mean to but he accidently let out a sneeze which caused both Doyoung and Jaehyun to shift. He whimpered when it hit him that he got the flue. Both of them sat up abruptly and looked down at Taeyong who had the blanket covered up till his nose, letting only his eyes uncovered.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Jaehyun was full on awake and he brushed away the hair out Taeyong's face while Doyoung had his hand on his forehead.

"Shit, he's burning up. I'll go get a wet towel."

Both of them worked hard taking care of their hyung; from taking his temperature to having a breakfast in bed to giving medicines. It warmed Taeyong's chest as he watched the boys showing their concern towards him. They were all grown up and there Taeyong was, being his childish self. Jaehyun commented how Taeyong could be twins with the pink panther since the colour of their skin matched too much and giggled at the silliness. When they calmed down, Taeyong took both of their hands and gently massaged them.

"Thank you. For taking care of me." Jaehyun was giving him a warm smile while Doyoung looked at him with so much affection but Taeyong didn't see. He had his head bowed to their hands. Silence ensues once again; Doyoung cast his eyes to their playful hands before having the courage and asked,

"What happened, hyung?"

Taeyong's fingers stopped kneading. His eyes didn't meet the other.

"We were so worried for you. Your mom called us in the middle of the night and it took us hours to find you. But then you were alone at the park. If Jaehyun didn't catch you, you would’ve had a concussion." Worry was evident in his voice and Taeyong never felt guiltier in his life.

_Was it really worth of burdening them for you own ego, Taeyong?_

A soft hand caressed his cheek and he didn't realise he was crying. He tucked his head up to see Jaehyun with concern all over his face and pain showed through Doyoung's eyes. He let Jaehyun wiped away his tears before leaning back at the headboard, energy drained, eyes dark.

"Yuta stood up on me." He choked out.

"What?"

"We were supposed to meet up at seven thirty but he didn't show up. So I waited and waited and waited and...yeah. I called him but he didn't pick up." He let out a weak laugh.

"You guys were right. Why would he suddenly be interested in me, I mean- look at me. I'm so pathetic that even my love life is a joke."

Taeyong let out a heavy sob, crystals streamed down his face like a waterfall, eyes getting swollen again. A hand grip onto the back of his head and he was pulled forward, head smashed onto a broad chest. He could feel his tears damping the garment under but he didn't care. The pain in his chest was too much. He needed to let it out.

Jaehyun ran his hand at the older's small back, switching from patting to tiny massages for the curled body in his embrace. His heart shattered after hearing the words came out from his hyung's mouth. His eyes shifted to Doyoung who glared at the screen of his phone, a contact flashing through the screen. He looked pissed.

"Hyung, look at me." Jaehyung pulled him back, pushing back the dark locks from shadowing his pale face and thumbed away the nonstop tears from staining his cheeks more.

"You are not pathetic. You're amazing and handsome and pretty and if that fucker can't see then it so be it. He's a fucking asshole and he doesn't even deserve you. Heck, you're far better than him. Don't degrade yourself just because some low life jerk can't appreciate just how incredible you are. You're worth more than you know, believe me."

Taeyong sat there stunned to his core. It was the first time he heard Jaehyun spat such amount of profanity but the way he spoke highly of Taeyong made him speechless. The hands that rested on his cheeks felt warm to his cold skin and Taeyong could feel the heat creeping from his neck. Jaehyun cleared his throat when Taeyong stopped crying, letting his hands fell to his sides and discretely took a glance at Doyoung. The brunette just watched him with wide eyes which clearly shocked from the sudden confession. But he smiled, understood that the younger said so to make Taeyong better.

"I'm sorry got angry at you guys yesterday. We could’ve had watch the movie you wanted, Doyoung." Taeyong sniffled. He felt bad for breaking their promise.

"It's okay, hyung. And I’m sorry too. I should’ve thought before I speak. But anyways, I’m sleepy and I bet Jaehyun is too and you have a fever so why not we replace the movie for some sleep, yeah?”

 

 

When his mother came into his room that afternoon, she was greeted with a pile of blankets and tangled limbs. Doyoung stuffed his face on Taeyong's back like he did earlier and Taeyong had his head rest on the youngest chest. It was such a sight to behold and it brought a smile to the lady's face. But her smile soon turned into a concerned frown as she gently closed the oak door.

_"Oh, love. What did I say about giving your heart to many?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. If you wanna critique me, I'm always open for it. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
